claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Winged Technique
Analysis Unlike its name suggests, the "Winged" technique does not require having wings, either functional or for show, at all. Instead, the user dilutes her hair with Yoki, removes strands in small handfuls, and then subtly strings them out across her enemies and the battlefield itself.Claymore manga chapter 111 Being modified with Yoma energy, these strands become very strong and gain the capability to hold the weight of multiple Claymores, allowing the user and/or her allies to balance on them and either attack or evade from great heights. In addition, Yoki may also be channeled through the strands to boost the strength of allies or the hairs may be used like lassos to redirect attacks.Claymore manga chapter 124 Because the strands are also hard to see, there is the added advantage of confounding opponents, making it seem as if the Claymores in question are truly floating in thin air. Unfortunately, if the secret behind the technique is revealed, this advantage is lost and the technique becomes "surprisingly useless."Claymore manga chapter 111Also, If a Claymore is too heavy or unbalanced, like Rachel, she will not be able to utilize the hairs much at all.Claymore Manga Scene 139 Users and Occasions "Winged Anastasia," the current generation's No. 7 warrior, is the inventor and first known user of the technique, hence her nickname. The first example of the "Winged" technique is seen during the confrontation between Anastasia's team and a group of male Awakened Beings near the Organization's headquarters.Claymore manga chapter 110 The Awakened Beings were apparently released from an "Awakened Being factory," though it is unknown whether their encounter with the hunting party fresh in from the North was accidental. The lower-ranking warriors of the group, Keira and Phina, are wounded during the beginning of the skirmish, and Anastasia uses the technique to try and defeat the creatures in retaliation. She is joined later by warrior No. 15, Nike, who exhibits prior knowledge of Anastasia and her fighting style. Unfortunately, the Awakened Beings catch on to Anastasia's trick and begin attacking in force, but the arrival of Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma, Cynthia, and Dietrich saves the party from certain death. Together, they annihilate the Awakened Beings.Claymore manga chapter 112 Later, the "Winged" technique is seen during the battle with the resurrected No. 1's, specifically during the confrontation with the Awakened Hysteria.Claymore manga chapter 122 Miria, Deneve, Helen, Anastasia, Nike, Dietrich, and Tabitha attempt to use the ability to gain an advantage over the Awakened Being after removing her wings, but, using the blades attached to her torso, she proves to be formidable and exceedingly fast opponent without flying. After several serious injuries, Miria quickly realizes that the only way to possibly defeat Hysteria is to draw her into the middle of the Awakened Cassandra and Roxanne's battle. To give her the extra strength and speed needed to pull this off, she has the other warriors lend her their Yoki through the strands she is standing on.Claymore manga chapter 124 This boost, at last, allows her to surpass Hysteria's speed while in the air, and the resurrected No. 1 is defeated. The next time the "Winged" technique is used is in the city of Rabona, where Anastasia uses her hair to give the Organization's warriors a foothold in the air against Europa.Claymore Manga Scene 139 She is also seen using the hairs as lassos in order to slow down Europa's advance and redirect some of her attacks.Claymore Manga Scene 140 bclaymore124_028.jpg|Miria's comrades preparing to channel their yoki through Anastasia's hair Bclaymore124 029.jpg|Miria channeling the yoki of her comrades P 00026.jpg|Miria, revealing her "wings" b122.007.jpg|Those fighting against Hysteria using the "Winged" technique Notes and References es:Vuelo Aladoit:Tecnica alata Category:Technique